


You Had Me At Hello

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Divorce, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Eggsy Unwin, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: “Mrs. Hesketh?”Eggsy looks up to see a worried Mr. Hart with an umbrella over her head. She’s never been so relieved to see Charlie's tailor before.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mrs. Hesketh?”

Eggsy looks up to see a worried Mr. Hart with an umbrella over her head. She’s never been so relieved to see Charlie's tailor before. She looks around. She left work an hour ago. She was headed back to her flat. How did she end up in Savile Row? When did it start snowing?

“What are you doing out here? It’s freezing. Come inside,” Mr. Hart leads her into the shop, and ushers her onto a seat near the fire.

Eggsy says nothing. She stares at the fire, and it’s then that she realizes that it was cold. Where’s Mr. Hart gone?

“Mrs. Hesketh,” Mr. Hart appears again with a cup of tea. “Here, warm yourself up,”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says gratefully, taking the cup. “But it’s just Ms. Unwin now, Mr. Hart. I’m not Mrs. Hesketh anymore. That’s somebody else now,” she tries to give him a smile, then takes a sip of the tea.

“I…I’m sorry,” Mr. Hart says genuinely as he sat down beside her.

Eggsy had been in Kingsman the entire time Charlie had been fitting for his tuxedo for the wedding. She and Charlie had been so excited. That was only a mere two or so years ago. Maybe even less?

“No need to be, Mr. Hart. It’s been a few months. Not sure why it…” Eggsy trails off. “I was dumb enough to think it would last, y’know?”

“Call me Harry, please,” says Mr. Hart and offers her a smile. “You need a friend now more than your tailor,”

Eggsy gives him a weak chuckle. “Hello, Harry. I’m Eggsy,”

Harry returns the smile. She's lovely, despite the exhaustion, and Harry swears her eyes sparkle. “Hello, Eggsy. It’s very nice to meet you, madam,”  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this at work. had a bunch of free time. but i still dunno where im going with this so any ideas i get along the way, i'll write it down and post it. 
> 
> unbeta'd!

“Brewed coffee for uh, Egg… Eggy?”

Harry turns to the barista handing out the drink.

“Yes, hi, thank you,” a blonde young woman, wearing a bright yellow scarf and a [black double-breasted, flared pea coat](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51bpk0yTxLL._UY589_.jpg), paired with [a light grey Burberry handbag](https://uk.burberry.com/the-medium-banner-in-leatherhouse-check-p39970661), reaches for the cup.

It’s Mrs. Hesketh.

“Enjoy!” the barista flirtingly smiles at her, and she smiles back, nodding another thanks.

Harry stands up from his table, fastens his coat, grabs his scarf and hangs it around his neck, and leaves the newspaper, tea, and half consumed carrot cake to chase after her as she hurries out of the shop, right into the cold.

“Mrs—” he stops and thinks, “Ms. Unwin!” he calls for her as she half jogs down the sidewalk.

She turns around. “Harry!” her lips turn up into a bright smile that reaches her eyes. Much, much brighter than the heartbroken one she forced out that late night a week ago. She looks stunning. She walks up to him and greets him with kisses to both cheeks. “Hi! How’re you doing? And thank you so much for looking out for me a while back. I was quite literally out of sorts—not that I’ve completely pulled myself back together, mind you,”

Harry smiles and turns slightly pink at the gesture. He shouldn’t feel this way for a woman more than half his age. “It’s nothing. A little bit longer out there and you’d have probably frozen your ears off,”

Eggsy laughs. “Thank goodness you were there to save my ears, Harry. I’m quite fond of them,”

“I was in the café and heard the barista call for your name,”

“Ah, yes. Well, I prefer my own beans and coffee maker in the morning, but I woke up late and I’ve got some plans to submit,” she holds up a thick looking envelope, “so I’ve really got to run,”

“I’d be happy to take you there if you’re in a rush,” Harry offers, not wanting to part with her just yet. “Flagging down a cab might take a while,” 

Eggsy takes a sip of the coffee and winces at the temperature. “You’re sure I’m not imposing? It’s about ten minutes from here, give or take,”

“Of course not,” answers Harry, then leads her to a parking lot nearby.

“Thank you!” chirps Eggsy as she walks alongside Harry. “I’m just going to hand it over so it’s not going to take long and I’ll be out of your hair,”

“Oh, no need to rush. It’s nothing of consequence for me to take you where you need to be today,”

“Well, that’s easy, because I just quit my job and I have literally nothing to do and all I want to do is stay at home. I hope I can push through with redecorating in the spring,”

“You quit your job?” says Harry, surprised by the news.

“Yes, well, I worked with Charlie,” her lips form a thin line. “It was awkward. But I just had that one project with him to finish, and I left. I mean, just because we went through a divorce doesn’t mean I get to be a dick to him at work. I’m not that big of an asshole. And I’ve realized, it’s a big relief not to see my ex-husband every day at work now,”

“I’m glad you’re doing better now, Eggsy,” they enter the parking lot, and a cab drives out of one of the parking spaces to meet them. Harry opens the door for her.

“I’m glad to be doing better now. It’s a lot less tiring,” Eggsy slides into the cab and Harry shuts the door for her before getting in through the other side. “Hi, good morning!” she greets the driver.

“Good morning, Ma’am,” he greets back. “Back to the shop, sir?”

“No, Gordon. Where to, Ms. Unwin?” Harry says as Gordon eases the car out of the parking lot.

Eggsy mentions a shop about ten minutes’ drive away.

It’s a few minutes into the ride, waiting at an intersection when Harry bravely decides to ask, “Eggsy, would you like to join me for lunch today?”

Gordon tries to keep his smile to himself.

Eggsy looks at her watch. It’s about fifteen to ten in the morning. She turns to Harry sporting a grin. “How about brunch? Because I haven’t had any breakfast and I would love to stuff my face after this last job,”

Harry chuckles. “Brunch sounds lovely,” and Harry isn’t referring to just the brunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also idk why i was super specific with the clothes. i thought maybe charlie spoiled the hell out of eggsy since charlie might be a boujee ass little shit who wanted to show off a stylish wife. and i chose burberry because taron wears burberry on red carpets. and i chose that coat because i thought it was adorable. i want to be able to wear fall/winter clothes too but from where i am it's always upwards of 25C (77F), so it's always hotter than hell and we can't wear fancy shit. just bikinis. 
> 
> also. fuckin hell i want that burberry bag for myself!! but im young and broke. and maybe dumb, about thrice a week.
> 
> gordon is the name of the actor who played the driver in tgc. idk if eggsy mentions his name in the movie and im too lazy to check.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. I watched some video on YouTube about divorcees meeting their ex-spouses and I thought of this. I think it was BuzzFeed. IDK if I should continue because honestly, IDK where it's going. But yeah. Take it as a new beginning for Eggsy to fall in love. 
> 
> And I also wrote this because I had the need for more girl!eggsy but there isn't enough of it. xD


End file.
